


the boyfriend shirt

by baenaby-brooksjr (yamswrites)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Barnaby having a Thing for Kotetsu in his clothes, Clothing Kink, Drabble, Kissing, Kotetsu borrowing Barnaby's clothes, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/pseuds/baenaby-brooksjr
Summary: Barnaby pauses, looking over Kotetsu’s form. One of his eyebrows raises, his tone curious as he asks, “Is that my shirt?”





	the boyfriend shirt

Barnaby pauses, looking over Kotetsu’s form. One of his eyebrows raises, his tone curious as he asks, “Is that my shirt?”

Kotetsu glances down. It’s the plain black t-shirt, it looks good on him. It’s tight on Barnaby, tighter still on Kotetsu, albeit a little longer in the way it fits. It looks good, really good. Especially when coupled with the sheepish smile and flush on Kotetsu’s face.

“Yeah,” he says, “I hope you don’t mind.”

Barnaby gives him an long, lingering look. It’s just a t-shirt, for fuck’s sake. But, Kotetsu looks so good in it.

“No,” Barnaby says, “I don’t mind.”

Maybe some of the desire he’s feeling is reflected in his voice or on his face, because Kotetsu smirks, bites his lip, “You like it on me?”

“Yes.” Barnaby’s a little breathless, Kotetsu draws nearer to him.

“Do you want to…?” Kotetsu gets a little shy, his cheeks red. It’s cute, how Kotetsu gets embarrassed about this stuff. He’s shy to voice his desires at times— but, fuck, he’s noisy and vocal when they get down to it.

“Yes.”

Kotetsu leans in for kiss, lips brushing soft against Barnaby’s. He wastes no times in parting his lips, their tongues meeting and brushing against one another’s, Kotetsu’s hands are at Barnaby’s hips, and Barnaby’s hands at his waist.

They move apart, breathless.

“Bedroom,” Kotetsu says, and Barnaby agrees, follows him there. Kotetsu’s hands move to his shirt— the one he’s borrowed from Barnaby.

“Wait. Keep it on for me?” Barnaby asks.

Kotetsu’s eyebrows furrow but he nods, Barnaby leans in and kisses at his neck, soft. His hands make quick work of Kotetsu’s pants, undoing the button and unzipping with steady hands.

“Why do you want me to keep it on?”

“I want you just in the shirt,” Barnaby says, before he nips at Kotetsu’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is interested, i may write the next part later of them fucking with kotetsu in nothing but the shirt B)


End file.
